borderlandsoverhaulfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EightOhEight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Overhaul Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nelo Angelo97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaoswolf75 (Talk) 07:08, December 31, 2009 :1. Perhaps not. 2. Grenade Launchers will return, and the Eridian guns will appear as Eridian storms. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Its not a problem. But if it goes well, i might present it to Gearbox to see about a 360 port. Perhaps as an expansion pack on a disc so that people with xbox live can get it. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' :Relax, all of the files are custom built using WolfMod, they can't sue me. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The PN's are here ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If the owner of wolfmod, Chaoswolf75, lets me, i might be able to make cross-compatible co-op with the Xbox and PC versions, of course, then theres hackers to worry about. Also, i was thinking about using this song for the Overhaul intro video, which plays after defeating the destroyer. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, i'm also involved with two Eleventy projects, this one being the current focus, it's a community effort, so you should be able to help out, but i'd ask User:Chaoswolf75 first. Also, if you'd like to help out here, suggestions are always welcome, and if you can, you can send in an image or your suggestion if its a character or weapon so its easier for me to program. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) WolfMod is an exclusive program, released only to close friends of the Wolf family. The only people that have access to it are me and Chaoswolf. Maybe in the future Chaos will give you access to it. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I've known them for a while and have helped them on Eleventy for a long, long time. Also, i talked with Chaoswolf, and when the Mod comes out, make sure your still using your original IP address, becaus eyou've been given an unlock code: 198804132. Only you can use it, think of it as ore-release goodie. I think its for... Hmm, was it some different character skin or something? I cant remember well. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Oh well, i can make some arrangements. Anyway, if you'd like to take a position doing something on the wiki (Cleanup, spellchecking research etc.) then please, do so. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Good. Also, if you have song ideas for certain moments, feel free to submit them. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: More Info. It does what it says on the tin. It overhauls existing content (like a patch) while adding a lot of new content at the same time. Most of this new content is stuff that i (or other people) thought should have been included in the game at the start. One of the things that gets fixed is the infamous "pearlescent" glitch. Now? Pearlescent are just displayed as orange/dark orange. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :What are these things exactly that you want the stats for. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Melee weapons - Like Artifacts and Class Mods, there are melee weapons for each class ( and some for all ) You get a Melee weapon slot, then you press the melee button and OMFG YOU PERFORM A DIFFERENT MELEE ATTACK!!!!!!11!!!! Extended Story - In the new story, after leaving Tannis's camp, theres a rockslide caused by an unknown source, and it knocks you out ( Hint: You see a mysterious black figure as you get knocked out). This begins the new Introduction, displaying everything you did and the key moments of your playtime. Then? You week up a week later in Doctor Zed's clinic and speak with Helena Pierce, you are tasked with cleaning up Pandora, by mainly destroying the skags and spiderants etc. Once that task is done, and the skag/spiderant etc hives and leaders and destroyed, your next problem is the Bandits. Cue a lot of destroying, as you tear up Thor, and just about every other bandit encampment you come across. Once thats done, there leader, the infamous P.IStaker challenges you to a duel in the ruins of Thor. However, he cheats and brings in a large Mining Rig..... repurposed with miniguns, lasers, rocket launchers, all that good shit. After a long fight, you destroy his mech and crush him under the large...... saw thing at the ruins. Once finished, you then have to take on the Crimson Lance, this will see you return to the Crimson base you explored near the end of the first part of the game. After a lot of trashing, you have a boss battle against Commander Martinez, the new CL leader after Commandent Steele got some Scottish Penetration from the Destroyer. He fights in a suit of armor somewhat similiar to the Powered Assault Armor from Section 8, but with a few minor (and major) differences. Once THAT asshole faceplants the dirt, you are congratulated, for about 2 seconds, before Helena sends you on a mission to contact ALL OF THE FUCKING CORPORATIONS to help restore Pandora, this would be easy, if, y'know, the remnants of the bandits and the CL had joined together, but since they did, your stuck fighting banclaves and robotic versions of the bandit leaders you previously offed. Once they are contacted, you recieve a juicy reward in the form of a large weapons cache, and the Experimental Grenade Launcher, which has infinite ammo and lets you apply a grenade mod to it. However, you are informed that the Guardians have began invading all of the towns and villages in the area, and have already taken over Sanctuary. Cue and epic battle between you and the guardians to free Sanctuary. After killing the guardians at their spawning grounds, the Destroyer tkes over the Guardian ANgel's satellite and crashes into pandora, forming a large cave system to open. You go through the caves, fighting off just about everything, and begin seeing demented visions. And then you fight the destroyer in an epic end fight. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 21:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ANd now, the rest of the info i couldn't give you previously due to time constraints: * Xerxis Weapons - The closest you get to "god weapons". Extremely good in every aspect, but so rare you might only find one in your whole time playing. * Flamesthrowers - They throw flames, and are powered by Flamethrower Fuel. Some versions come with a longer range, whereas as others might come with a shock effect, as well as the fire. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC)